Instituto Gintama version Okikagu
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Secuela de Instituto Gintama. Pareja principal Okikagu y leve Sakamutsu.
Gintama no me pertenece y eso ya lo sabéis xD

 **Instituto Gintama versión Okikagu**

\- Mutsu dame un beso - pidió Sakamoto poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que dices esas cosas de la nada? Además Kagura esta aquí todavía - se quejo Mutsu

\- Y Kagura los escucha perfectamente par de idiotas así que me voy antes de que me asqueéis aun mas - dijo Kagura abandonando el lugar

\- Por nuestra culpa se fue - regaño Mutsu

\- Ahora tengo a Mutsu solo para mi - dijo Sakamoto feliz ignorando lo que Mutsu dijo

Kagura salio del Dojo sin saber donde podía ir, desde que Sakamoto y Mutsu empezaron a salir ella se sentía un poco sola, antes estaba acostumbrada a estar siempre con Mutsu y desde que el chico llego su amiga no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como antes, pero ella no se quejo en ningún momento puesto que la chica parecía muy feliz y ella no quería ser quien la pusiera triste. Kagura siguió caminando por los pasillos sin prestar atención por donde iba hasta que al girar en una esquina choco contra algo y cayo al suelo. El "objeto" contra el que choco soltó una maldición por lo bajo y la miro con cara de malas pulgas mientras se levanto del suelo.

\- ¿Se puede saber por que no miras por donde caminas idiota? - regaño el chico

\- ¿Que narices te pasa? ¿Eres tan tonto que no tienes modales? - se quejo Kagura

\- Mira niña si estas histérica no me eches la culpa a mi - dijo el chico

\- ¿Que me acabas de llamar? - pregunto Kagura molesta

\- Y encima es sorda, déjame deletreártelo H-I-S - empezó a deletrear el chico pero se callo por un puñetazo que la chica le pego

\- Seras imbécil, el único idiota aquí eres tu así que no te me vuelvas a cruzar nunca mas - amenazo la chica

Kagura se marcho dejando al chico tirado en el suelo sin importarle en lo absoluto, ¿Porque ella no podía tener un encuentro especial con algún príncipe azul como en los cuentos de hadas? Aunque viendo a Sakamoto dudaba que Mutsu hubiera podido ver a un príncipe azul en el, ni siquiera una rana verde pero aun así ella podía ver que ambos se amaban el uno al otro y no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia de ellos, ella nunca había estado enamorada de alguien pero cuando su padre le contaba historias de como conocio a su madre siempre sentía curiosidad de como se sentiria al estar enamorada y tener a ese alguien especial a tu lado. Por lo que Kagura se decidió a abrir los ojos, quien sabe cuando te puedes encontrar a la persona de la que te enamoraras, podría estar delante tuya y tu no te das cuenta.

Por otra parte Sougo estaba tumbado en el suelo maldiciendo a la chica, ¿Como se atrevía a golpearlo? ¿A el? Y encima la chica tenia mucha fuerza, demasiada para una chica. El chico estaba enfadado pero al mismo tiempo divertido, no podía evitar pensar como golpearia a la chica la próxima vez que la viera, tenia que vengarse puesto que nadie golpea a Okita Sougo y se sale con la suya, no señor así no van las cosas así que se la devolvería el doble, solo tendría que esperar y... el chico no sabia siquiera como se llamaba ella o en que clase estaba, bueno para el todo eso solo hacia el juego mas interesante, si cazaba a su presa tan rápido no seria divertido.

Al día siguiente Sougo llego media hora antes de que empezaran las clases, algo muy raro en el pero quería esperar a la chica en la puerta del instituto para golpearla y así vengarse, mas a disgusto del chico ella nunca llego y el tuvo que ir a su clase para no llegar tarde, aunque lo que mas quería el en ese momento era subir a la azotea y dormir una siesta allí. El profesor de matemáticas empezó su aburrida charla sobre su clase y el porque de la importancia de las matemáticas en la vida diaria, pero a nadie le importo en lo mas mínimo, la mayoría de los alumnos hablaban, Kondo no paraba de hablar sobre lo que haría cuando viera a Otae, Yamazaki comía Anpan mientras se creía que nadie se daba cuenta, Hijikata dibujaba botes de mayonesa en su cuaderno y Sougo hacia aviones de papel para lanzarselos al adicto a la mayonesa, estaba bastante aburrido hasta que empezó a escuchar gritos en el patio, el chico no se lo podía creer, la chica que lo golpeo ayer estaba siendo perseguida por un profesor por llegar dos horas tarde y ella se reía como si no fuera nada grave y logro despistar al profesor saliéndose con la suya.

\- Maldita suertuda - murmuro Sougo

Cuando llego la hora de la comida Sougo fue a recorrer el instituto con intenciones de encontrar a la chica y poder ponerle un nombre por fin y ya que estaba atormentarla un rato. El chico busco en todos lados pero fue en vano, al pasar media hora decidió irse a comer solo en el patio y dejar la busqueda de la chica para mas tarde.

Kagura bostezo y Mutsu la miro sonriendo.

\- ¿Otra vez te quedaste hasta tarde viendo tu serie? - pregunto la morena

\- No es solo una serie, es LA serie, tienes que verla Mucchi seguro que te encantara - empezó a decir Kagura con ojos brillosos

\- ¿Y llegar dos horas tarde a clase por quedarme dormida? No gracias prefiero llegar temprano - dijo Mutsu

\- Podrías despertarme por las mañanas - propuso Kagura

\- Ya sabes que lo intente en el pasado pero duermes como una marmota y es imposible despertarte - recordó la mayor

\- Bueno da igual - dijo Kagura reconociendo que tenia un sueño un poco pesado - ¿Y como es que el idiota no nos esta acompañando hoy? -

\- Tenia que acabar un trabajo en grupo con sus amigos y ellos se lo llevaron a rastras para que no se escapara, pero comer nosotras solas esta bien de vez en cuando, hace bastante que no lo hacíamos - dijo Mutsu

\- Si - admitió Kagura

El timbre dio la pausa por finalizada y ambas chicas recogieron sus cosas para volver a clases cuando se encontraron con Sougo que parecía aun mas sorprendido que Kagura.

\- ¿Tu? - gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Es un insecto que se metió conmigo ayer - explico Kagura mirando al chico con cara de asco

\- Seras maleducada aquí el único bicho eres tu - se defendió el moreno

\- Bueno parece que os lleváis bastante bien así que yo vuelvo a clases - dijo Mutsu

\- No Mucchi no me abandones con este idiota - pidió Kagura pero no fue escuchada por la chica

\- ¿A quien le llamas idiota? - se quejo Sougo

\- A ti imbécil - respondió Kagura

Sougo no aguanto mas las ganas de golpear a la chica y la ataco con todas sus fuerzas pero la chica esquivo su golpe y lo ataco igualmente, ambos empezaron a atacarse sin parar llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que fueron a llamar a los profesores para que los separaran pero estos tampoco pudieron pararlos así que los dejaron seguir hasta que se cansaran, cosa que ocurrió dos horas mas tarde cuando ambos estaban sin aliento tumbados en el suelo y llenos de golpes por todos lados, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza de ambos era raro que no se hubieran roto nada en su pelea.

\- Por hoy quedara en empate - anuncio Sougo

\- Ni sueñes que voy a volver a pelear otro día contigo - añadió la chica

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?- se burlo el chico

\- Ni de broma, yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarte a ti y a cualquier otro idiota - dijo Kagura orgullosa de si misma

\- Lo que tu digas - añadió Sougo restándole importancia - ¿Se puede saber porque eres tan fuerte? Las chicas de tu edad no sabrían ni como pegar un puñetazo y tu no dudas en darlos -

\- Como si te fuera a decir algo así a ti - respondió ella poniendo mala cara

\- Seguro que es porque eres una mutación de escarabajo - dijo el moreno

La chica se levanto y golpeo al chico con fuerza antes de irse molesta.

\- Olvide preguntar su nombre - dijo Sougo tumbado en el suelo y mirando al cielo

El chico se levanto y se dispuso a ir a sus clases o lo que faltaba de ellas puesto que con su pelea perdió bastante tiempo, aunque pensándolo mejor se iría a dormir a la azotea para no ser molestado y los apuntes se los pediría a Hijikata y luego se los devolvería llenos de dibujos para que no pudiera estudiar.

Cuando el chico escucho el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases, sintió una brisa fría, se quito el antifaz que siempre llevaba consigo para dormir y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para irse, la siesta le había sentado bien y despues de haber peleado con la chica se sentía mas animado, podría empezar a ser su nuevo hobby, así que recogió sus cosas de su clase y mientras caminaba pensó en como podría volver a molestar a la chica y saber su nombre, pero se quedo parado en el pasillo al ver a la morena que estaba junto a ella en el patio cuando se encontraron, ella estaba hablando con Sakamoto, al cual conocia por el club de Kendo, aunque este ya no fuera allí.

\- Por mas que quiera acompañarte a casa tengo que hacer el trabajo con los chicos - se disculpo Sakamoto

\- No tienes que preocuparte, se cuidar de mi yo sola - dijo ella

\- Lo se, pero aun así es algo que me gusta hacer - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- Tonto - dijo la chica riendo - Te veo mañana, intenta no hacer que tus amigos se enfaden mucho contigo -

\- Eso es pedir demasiado AHAHAHA - añadió el chico riendo

Cuando la chica se fue Sougo se acerco corriendo a Sakamoto para interrogarlo.

\- Cuanto tiempo - dijo Sougo mientras ponía una de las sonrisas que usaba para pedir dinero prestado

\- ¿Te conozco? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Estoy en el club de Kendo a donde tu nunca vas - explico el menor

\- Ahora te recuerdo - dijo Sakamoto contento - Eres Soichiro -

\- Te equivocas - añadió el menor molesto - Soy Sougo -

\- Ya veo pues encantado de conocerte, ahora tengo que irme - dijo Sakamoto

\- Espera, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, la chica de antes- empezó a decir Sougo

Sakamoto puso mala cara y lo interrumpió de manera brusca.

\- Es MI novia así que ni se te ocurra fijarte en ella - dijo el mayor muy serio

\- ¿Eh? Yo no dije nada de eso - se defendió Sougo al ver al mayor tan serio

\- Pero es obvio que es lo que estabas pensando - añadió Sakamoto

\- Ni te acercas, el caso es que no estoy interesado en tu novia si no en su amiga, es pequeña, tiene el pelo naranja y un horrible carácter sin contar que tiene una fuerza brutal - explico Sougo

\- ¿Te refieres a Kagura? - dijo Sakamoto un poco mas relajado

Kagura, así que ese era el nombre de la chica que lo insulto y mas tarde golpeo, ahora podría meterse con ella.

\- ¿Sabes a que clase va? - pregunto el menor

\- Su aula es la de allí - dijo Sakamoto señalando con el dedo un aula al fondo del pasillo

\- Perfecto gracias - añadió Sougo bastante contento por pensar en como molestar a Kagura

\- Nunca me imagine que algún chico se enamoraría de ella con su carácter pero te deseo suerte - dijo Sakamoto

\- Espera ¿Que? - pregunto Sougo confundido - Yo no dije que estuviera enamorado de ella, me interesa solo como rival y quiero enseñarle una lección nada mas -

\- Por ahí se empieza y antes de que te des cuenta estaras completamente enamorado de ella - explico el mayor

\- Estas mal de la cabeza - dijo Sougo

\- Ya veras como tengo razón - añadió Sakamoto sonriendo

\- SAKAMOTO - grito una voz a espaldas de ambos

\- ¿Kintoki? - pregunto Sakamoto girándose con miedo

\- Te dije que quedábamos despues de clases en el aula, ¿Así que se puede saber porque no estabas allí? - pregunto Gintoki enfadado

\- Yo fui a despedirme de Mutsu y despues Soichiro vino a hablarme - se defendió el chico

\- Ya basta de escusas, estamos hartos de tener que hacer tu trabajo así que se responsable por una vez - dijo Gintoki llevando a Sakamoto a rastras por los pasillos

\- Son todos unos locos - añadió Sougo

El chico volvió a casa y pensó como molestar a la chica lo cual fue muy divertido.

El primer día el chico pego un chicle en la silla de la chica. Resultado, ella se puso sus pantalones de deporte y lo golpeo hasta quedar nuevamente en empate.

Al día siguiente Sougo se coló en la clase de Kagura y le quito su bento. Mala idea, muy mala idea, nadie debería quitarle nunca la comida a ella, la chica gano la pelea y el pobre chico fue mandado al hospital con un hueso del brazo roto y tuvo que faltar a clase por dos semanas, pero Sougo no es alguien que se deje pisotear así que cuando retomo las clases fue a por su revancha. Esta vez fue el turno de los libros de la chica, Sougo se metió en su salón de clases y rebusco en su mochila pero esta estaba llena de comida y no había ningún libro en ella ¿Como hacia la chica en clases? El chico no se dio por vencido y fue a su casillero y se llevo sus zapatos para que ella no pudiera irse, lo cual acabo nuevamente en golpes por parte de ella. Kagura no podía entender porque el chico se metía tanto con ella y decidió preguntarle a Mutsu.

\- Mucchi hay un idiota que no deja de molestarme ni despues de mandarlo al hospital, ¿Que debería hacer? - pregunto Kagura

\- Yo no se mucho de esos temas pero puede ser probable que el este enamorado de ti - explico Mutsu

\- ¿Enamorado de mi? ¿Ese idiota? - dijo Kagura sorprendida - Aunque pensándolo bien es una buena noticia, si ese es el caso puedo ser yo la que se meta con el -

\- Kagura deja de reír como una loca o acabaras asustandolo - añadió Mutsu

Kagura pensaba darle la vuelta a la situación y para eso necesitaba hacer que el chico quedara sorprendido así que la chica se paso todo el fin de semana mirando en internet como parecer mas femenina y encontró un par de paginas que decían que maquillarse era muy efectivo y que las chicas se maquillaban para ir a la "guerra" que es el amor así que la chica decidió probar el lunes por la mañana a maquillarse, eso de intentarlo el fin de semana antes para probar no lo necesitaba puesto que ella era un genio. Y de esa manera Kagura se levanto temprano y se maquillo como toda una dama, subió su falda del colegio un par de centímetros mas de lo normal y salio de la casa en dirección al instituto, la chica notaba que las personas en la calle se giraban a verla, pero eso era normal puesto que seria toda una belleza con maquillaje, la auto-proclamada reina del barrio camino feliz hasta el colegio donde todos seguían admirando su belleza. El plan iba perfecto solo faltaba encontrar a la causa de sus dolores de cabeza pero parece que el chico pensaba algo parecido pues se encontraba esperándola frente a su aula. El chico al verla abrió los ojos mas de lo normal y parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, cosa que Kagura podía entender, el la miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y se llevo una mano a la boca, seguramente para evitar que ella lo viera avergonzado, mas lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió a la chica, el moreno empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras la miraba.

\- ¿De que te ríes idiota? - pregunto Kagura

\- ¿Acaso no te viste en un espejo? Pareces un payaso - dijo riendo Sougo

Kagura no comprendía a lo que se refería el chico, ella leyó en internet que había que maquillarse para la guerra y eso es lo que hizo, agarro sus dedos índice y medio dibujo dos lineas en sus mejillas como hacían en los documentales de la televisión y sus ojos estaban fuertemente pintados de color azul oscuro.

\- Parece que te hubieran golpeado en los ojos y ni hablar de las rayas que tienes en las mejillas, ¿Que pensabas cuando hiciste algo así? - dijo Sougo burlándose

\- En ti idiota - grito Kagura sin pensar llamando aun mas la atención de sus compañeros

\- ¿Que? - pregunto el chico sorprendido

\- No vuelvas a hablarme nunca mas - añadió Kagura mientras fue corriendo a los baños

Una vez frente al espejo la chica se quedo observando su reflejo y se dio cuenta de porque todo el mundo la miraba, estaba horrorosa, el chico tenia razón ella se veía fatal y lo peor de todo es que ella se puso feliz al verlo pensando que el le diría algún cumplido o algo por el estilo pero el se rió a carcajadas y ella encima le confeso que se había maquillado por el, seguro que el moreno lo malinterpretaba todo puesto que ella no estaba enamorada de el, ni siquiera lo echaría de menos si el se fuera y mucho menos esperaba cada día que el hiciera algo para tener una escusa para pelear. Por todos esos motivos no le importaba nada lo que acababa de suceder y tampoco sentía como su corazón dolía ni sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin poderlo evitar, Kagura abrió el grifo y se mojo la cara quitándose todo rastro de maquillaje y salio del baño con la cabeza en alto, en el camino se cruzo con el chico que aun parecía confundido pero lo ignoro como si no existiera para ella.

\- China - llamo el pero Kagura siguió caminando - ¿Kagura se puede saber a que te referías con lo que me dijiste antes? -

La chica sintió un escalofrió y siguió su camino desapareciendo rápidamente del pasillo. El resto de las clases siguió ignorando al chico como si de aire se tratara y solo al llegar a casa se sintió tranquila pero no sabia cuanto tiempo podría seguir aplazando la charla con el chico así que decidió quedarse un par de días en casa para prepararse mentalmente, al no estar su padre en casa por su trabajo no seria regañada.

El jueves por la tarde tocaron a la puerta de la casa de la chica y cuando abrió pudo ver a Mutsu seguida por Sakamoto y ¿Sougo?

\- Que hace eso aquí - fue lo primero que dijo Kagura al ver a Sougo

\- Kagura no seas maleducada el estaba preocupado por ti y quería ver que estuvieras bien - dijo Mutsu

\- Y una mierda seguro que solo quería burlarse de mi - añadió Kagura

\- Te lo creas o no me duele que me ignores y estos días sin ti fueron aburridos - dijo Sougo siendo sincero

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que? Yo me vuelvo a mi habitación así que lárgate - dijo Kagura muy sonrojada

Mutsu miro a Sakamoto y este asintió dando a entender que comprendía a lo que se refería y antes de que Kagura y Sougo se pudieran dar cuenta de algo fueron empujados a la habitación de Kagura y esta fue cerrada con llave.

\- ¿Mucchi? Tienes que estar de broma sácame de aquí - pidió Kagura

\- No hasta que arregléis vuestros problemas - dijo Mutsu

\- Puedo romper la puerta si quiero - añadió la menor

\- Y si lo haces tu padre te quitara lo poco que te da de paga - recordó Mutsu

\- Te odio - dijo Kagura molesta

\- Y ni se te ocurra escaparte por la ventana o le contare a toda la clase lo que te paso en sexto de primaria en frente de- comenzó a decir Mutsu pero fui interrumpida

\- Ya comprendo no escapare así que callate - pidió Kagura

Mutsu sonrió contenta y fue junto con Sakamoto al salón de la casa para darles intimidad a los menores que estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que Mutsu había pasado la llave por debajo de la puerta para que pudieran salir una vez que acabaran con su discusión.

\- ¿Lo habías planeado tu? - pregunto Kagura enfadada

\- Para nada yo soy inocente, fue idea de esos dos - explico Sougo

\- Esta bien - dijo la chica abriendo la ventana - Ahora largo -

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto el chico sorprendido

\- Yo dije que no escaparía por la ventana pero no dije nada de sacarte a ti a patadas de ella - explico ella

\- ¿Porque siempre tenemos que acabar peleando? Yo quiero aclarar las cosas contigo, quiero saber que es lo que sientes por mi - pidió Sougo

\- ¿Sentir? - pregunto ella sonrojándose - Yo te odio -

\- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto el

\- Por supuesto - añadió Kagura intentando mentir y parecer segura de si misma - ¿Que debería sentir según tu? -

\- Esta bien, si me odias no hay nada que pueda hacer para empeorar las cosas - dijo el chico

\- A que te refier- empezó a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Sougo

El chico la estaba besando mientras agarraba sus muñecas con fuerza para evitar que lo golpeara y pasados unos segundos la chica olvido hasta a sus ganas de golpearlo y correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron la chica le pego un puñetazo en la cara a Sougo quien ya se esperaba algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Se puede saber por que hiciste eso? - pregunto Kagura sonrojada e intentando no soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con bajar por sus mejillas

\- Porque te amo, desde el momento en el que nos conocimos me pareciste especial y me encanta molestarte y pelear contigo pero también me gustaría pasar tiempo a solas sin pelear pero no te preocupes que no espero que algo de eso suceda puesto que me odias - confeso Sougo

Kagura creía que su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada y se lo había imaginado todo pero el chico tenia una expresión seria y parecía decir la verdad.

\- Yo pienso que eres un idiota, molesto, agresivo, pervertido, sádico - empezó a enumerar la chica mientras Sougo ponía cada vez peor cara - Pero por algún motivo que todavía desconozco acabe enamorada de ti -

Sougo parpadeo un par de veces sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Creo que la edad me esta afectando, entre todos tus insultos escuche que estabas enamorada de mi - añadió Sougo

\- Escuchaste bien - dijo Kagura mientras besaba al chico para que entendiera sus sentimientos

Mientras tanto Sakamoto y Mutsu estaban sentados en el sofá del salón viendo una película.

\- ¿Tu crees que harán las paces? - pregunto Sakamoto mientras abrazaba a Mutsu

\- Yo creo que harán mas que eso - dijo la chica

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido

\- Mucchi - dijo Kagura apareciendo en la sala

\- ¿Ya acabasteis de pelear? - pregunto la morena

\- Así es - dijo Kagura

\- Y Kagura acepto ser mi novia - añadió Sakamoto

\- ¿Cuando acepte yo tal cosa? - pregunto Kagura muy sonrojada

\- Tengo testigos no puedes negarlo - dijo Sougo corriendo fuera de la casa

\- Vuelve aquí cobarde - grito Kagura corriendo tras el

\- Pues parece que todo acabo bien - dijo Mutsu

\- Ahora por fin me puedo quedar tranquilo - añadió Sakamoto

\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Resulta que Sougo me pregunto por ti y pues me molestaba que se pudiera enamorar de ti - dijo Sakamoto admitiendo sus celos

\- Idiota - dijo Mutsu sonriendo - Es mas que obvio que el esta enamorado de Kagura pero si ese no fuera el caso no me importaría puesto que de quien estoy enamorada es de ti y no saldría contigo si no fuera así -

\- Eres adorable Mutsu - dijo el chico - Y yo también te quiero -

La chica sonrió y deseo que su amiga pudiera ser tan feliz como ella lo era con Sakamoto.

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara ^^ la verdad es que me costo bastante escribir Okikagu a pesar de que ya tenia la idea xD normalmente no me resulta tan difícil.

Aprovecho para avisar que estaré un tiempo desaparecida pero no porque me quedara sin ideas xD así que cuando vuelva llenare esto de historias nuevas así que esperad con ganas *w* dicho esto podéis dejar un review y darme vuestra opinión sobre la historia ^^ bye~


End file.
